parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley Griff
Stanley Griff is the title character from the 2001 TV series. He has the great big book of everything with animals and a goldfish named Dennis, he is Joy's boyfriend. Parody Apperences *Nickelodeon- SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Princess Mindy, Tommy Pickles *Dreamworks- Alex and Donkey *Walt Disney- Peter Pan, Tarzan, Nemo, Bing Bong, Mike Walsoski, Simba, Nick Wilde *Cartoon Network- Adam Lyon, Buttercup *Jim Henson- Elmo *Wanner Bros. Beast Boy, Shaggy Rodgers, Bugs Bunny *Sony Pictures- Johnathan (Deleted), Boog Roles: He played Elmo in Sesame Street (Animated Animal and Human style) (Franchise) *He is a red happy monster He played SpongeBob SquarePants in StanleyBob GriffPants *He is a sponge He played Tommy Pickles in The Rugrats Trilogy (Character Style) *He is a baby He played Peter Pan in Stanley Pan *He is a flying man who falls in love with a yellow emotion girl named Joy He played Adam Lyon in My Gym Partner's a Fish *He is a student who is freinds to an annoying monkey named Jake and a talking goldish named Dennis He played Simba in The Griff King *He is a mighty lion. He played Manny in Characters Age (Stanley x Joy Style) *he is a male mammoth. He played Nick Wilde in Zootopia (GavenLovesAnimals Style) *he is a fox He played Princess Mindy in The D.W.Bob ReadPants Movie *he is a mermaid He played Danny in Griffs Don't Dance (Stanley x Joy Style) *he is a singing in-love cat He played Joy or Sadness in Inside Out (Genderswaped) (Stanley x Joy Style) *He is either a happy or a sad emotion He played Robin or Beast Boy in Teen Titans (Stanley x Joy Style) *He is a hero He played Nemo in Finding Stanley and Finding Bubbles He played Blossom in The Powerpuff Boys *He is a green girl. He played Alex in The Madagascar Trilogy (Stanley x Joy Version) *he is a lion He played Tarzan in Stanleyzan Counterparts Portails He is played by Thomson's Gazelle in Stanley (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Stanley 1.jpg Stanley Griff.gif Stanley Griff x Joy.png|Stanley Griff falling in love with his girlfriend, Joy My Gym Partner's a Fish.png StanleyBob GriffPants.png The_Cartoonrgrats_Trilogy.png Stanley_Griff_Pan.png Go, Stanley, Go!.png Joy the Explorer.png Wayne and Humphrey's Great Adventures.png The D.W.Bob ReadPants Movie.png Stanley Jackrabbit Hide and Seek.jpg Zootopia Stanley Griff x Joy Style.png Human Age 5.png Stanley Griff's World.png KND Stanley x Joy Style.png Stanley Griff (Goanimate).png The Gang from SSAAAHS.png StanleyZan.png The Griff King.png Stanley Griff and Joy are Just Two In-Love Children.png Another Cast For "Follow That Fish".png BigBob BirdPants.png IMG 2389.PNG Finding Stanley Meme.png Finding Bubbles.png Stanley Griff Chameleon Form.png|Stanley as a Chameleon stanley-griff-stanley-3.41.jpg|As Himself Stanley the Animal-Man.png Stanley says hold it.png Stanley (Disney character).png Stanley holds his book.png Fish Bowl.png Stanley (Griff) Shocked.png|Stanley Griff screams because he's late for school! Hyperactive Stanley.gif|Stanley gets Hyperactive stanleyhat.png stanleyrun.png Stanley2.png stanleypjs.png stan_dennis.png stanleyscuba.gif stanleybird.png Stanley on the logo.gif Stanley Griff.png Stanley annoyes dennis.png Stanley is an idiot.png Dennis and stan tell fox stories.png Stanley griff temperly yells alright already.png Stan save animal.png Stanley griff becomes a teenager.png Not all animals live in stanley's hotel.png Stanley griff and mac foster friends.png Stanley griff about tall giraffe.png Stanley pushes the giraffe away from dennis and lionel so it would not eat the apple.png Stanley Griff Meets Canada Goose.png Stanley Griff Meets Pygmy Hippopotamus.png Stanley Griff meets Caracal.png Stanley Griff Meets Serval.png Stanley Griff meets Black-Tip Reef Shark.png Stanley Griff meets White Bengal Tiger.png Stanley Griff meets Bengal Tiger.png Stanley Griff Meets African Lion.png Stanley Meets Warthog.png Stanley Griff meets Royal Gramma.png Stanley Griff meets Common Starfish.png Stanley Griff meets Three-Striped Damselfish.png Stanley Griff meets Greater Kudu.png Stanley Griff meets Klipspringer.png Stanley Griff meets White African Lion.png Stanley Griff meets Mallard.png Stanley Griff meets Black Rhinoceros.png Stanley Griff meets Plains Zebra.png Stanley Griff meets Smilodon.png Stanley Griff meets Nile Crocodile.png Stanley Griff meets Moorish Idol.png Stanley Griff meets Saltwater Crocodile.png Stanley Griff meets Springbok.png Stanley Griff meets Emu.png Stanley Griff meets Emperor Penguin.png Stanley Griff meets Galapagos Tortoise.png Stanley Griff meets Domestic Chicken.png Stanley Griff meets Green Anaconda.png Stanley meets Leopard.png Stanley Griff meets Triceratops.png Stanley Griff meets Grevy's Zebra.png Stanley Griff meets African Forest Elephant.png Stanley Griff meets Gharial.png Stanley Griff meets Whale Shark.png Stanley Griff meets Clouded Leopard.png Stanley Griff meets White Rhinoceros.png Stanley Griff meets Killer Whale.png Stanley Griff meets Leopard Seal.png Stanley Griff meets Narwhal.png Stanley Griff meets African Bush Elephant.png Stanley Griff meets Gemsbok.png Stanley Griff meets Malayan Tapir.png Stanley Griff meets Striped Hyena.png Stanley Griff meets Sloth Bear.png Stanley Griff meets Cape Buffalo.png Stanley Griff meets Meerkat.png Stanley_Griff_meets_Common_Clownfish.png Stanley_Griff_meets_Great_White_Shark.png Stanley_Griff_meets_Blue_Whale.png Stanley_Griff_Meets_Flapjack_Octopus.png Stanley_Griff_meets_Japanese_Snow_Macaque_Monkey.png Stanley_Griff_Meets_Columbian_Mammoth.png Stanley_Griff_meets_Spotted_Eagle_Ray.png Stanley_Griff_Meet's_Green_Sea_Turtle.png Stanley_Griff_meets_Tyrannosaurus_Rex.png Stanley_Griff_meets_Giganotosaurus.png Stanley_Griff_meets_Spotted_Hyena.png Stanley_Meets_Einiosaurus.png Stanley_Griff_meets_Giant_Anteater.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Red Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Stanley Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Adventurers Category:Transformed Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Comedians Category:Disney Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Animal Experts Category:Leaders Category:Survivors Category:Serious Characters Category:Gay Category:Friendly Characters Category:Homosexuals Category:Kings Category:Bosses Category:Adorable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters in love Category:Characters who can swim Category:Strong Characters Category:Creeps Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Cute Kids Category:27 year olds Category:Husbands Category:Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Wankers Category:Zookeepers Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Males voiced by Females Category:Male Characters voiced by Females Category:Characters voiced by Jessica D. Stone Category:Stanley x Joy Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Stanley x Disgust Category:Guys on love blood Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Stanley x Star Butterfly Category:Stanley x Beast Boy (Same Relations) Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Grandchildren Category:Uncles Category:Nephews Category:Natural Loving Category:Protagonists Category:Homosapiens Category:Laughters Category:Silly Characters Category:Jokesters Category:Nincompoops Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Musicians Category:Comic Reliefs Category:American Characters Category:Comedy Category:Animal Lovers Category:Dimwits Category:Crazy Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Scared characters Category:Sad characters Category:Crybabies Category:Nature Lovers Category:Cowards Category:Cowardly Characters Category:Straight Category:Thin Characters Category:Square Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Idiots Category:Poor Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Jerks Category:Laughing Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Changing Characters Category:Orphans Category:Cheerleaders Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Characters with freckles Category:Morons Category:Triangle Characters Category:Retangle Characters Category:Assholes Category:Bastards Category:Perverts Category:Goofy Characters Category:Memes Category:Characters who can transform into Animals Category:Creepy Characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Hybrids Category:Wacky Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:Brothers Category:Cry Babies Category:Nervous Character Category:Kind Characters Category:Stanley x Joy Characters Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Knuckleheads Category:Squareheads Category:Scardycats Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Stupid Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Tan Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Non Villains Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Geniuses Category:Symbiotic Category:Go!Animate Characters Category:Mascots Category:Dullards Category:Nice Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Faggots Category:Animal Geniusses Category:In-Love Characters Category:Trimed Characters Category:Simpletons Category:Halarious Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Titular Characters Category:Weirdos Category:Cutest Characters Category:Crying Characters Category:Shy Category:Winners Category:Lunkbots Category:Handsome Boys Category:Cute Category:Animal Languged Characters Category:Characters who talk to animals Category:Magical Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Yes Category:Cute and Adorable Characters Category:Ridiculous Characters Category:Asorbent Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Idiotic Heroes Category:2001 Introductions Category:1986 births Category:Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:Wild Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Obnoxious Characters Category:Great Alliance Category:Simba's Guardians Category:Hairless Category:Bald Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Prey Category:Married Characters Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Shapeshifters Category:Predators Category:Slendermen Category:Smiling Characters Category:Look For Category:Timid Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Adult Babies Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Numbskulls Category:Ugly Characters Category:Polite Characters Category:Transformers Category:Pretty Cute Characters Category:Characters Who get High Piched Scream Category:High Piched Characters Category:Loud Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Category:Stanjoy Category:Big Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Trandsgenders Category:Transgender Category:Joynley Category:Tall Characters Category:RISD Characters Category:Americans Category:Characters who inflate when whales fly Category:Homophobes Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Souls of Wisdom Category:Skinny Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fun Characters Category:Characters named Stanley Category:Dolts Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who show when whales fly Category:Characters who got Fat Category:Good-Hearted Bastards